


From the ashes

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 06/07/2008 for a writing prompt by idea_of_sarcasm on LJ.   Post Deathly Hallows.





	From the ashes

Ginny stood in front of a blank section of wall in the castle, tapping her wand against a jeans-clad leg, lost in thought and she didn't hear her 'partner' approach.

"Weasley, we were supposed to be down in the Great Hall five minutes ago. Headmaster Flitwick is going to have kittens…" Blaise Zabini paused, arching an eyebrow in disbelief at the witch's indifference to his presence although he supposed he should be used to it.

_When Ginny Weasley had volunteered to spend her summer off-training months from the Holyhead Harpies at Hogwarts repairing the castle from the devastation of the final battle with Voldemort and his followers, wild threstels couldn't have prepared her for being paired up to work with Blaise Zabini._

_At first, she had ignored the tall, darkly handsome wizard at every opportunity, often arriving for the daily projects early and returning after he'd turned in for the night to finish. Being around him was unsettling in a way that she wasn't prepared to address, although it wasn't him, per say. She'd sworn herself off men after joining the Harpies and the subsequent fight with Harry that left them as bruised and tentative friends. Harry had fiercely objected to delaying the wedding a year and had gone into an apocalyptic fit when Ginny had confessed in a moment of frustration that she wouldn't be ready for children for at least five years._

_Blaise had been both surprised and leery of being paired with the female Weasley but was begrudged to admit that their magic worked very well together, their styles complementary in every way. That she was also extremely fit and radiated a quiet, confident beauty certainly wasn't lost on him even amid her clear dislike of him. He resolved to maintain a polite, respectful distance even as he watched her covertly and watch her he did. Unfortunately, what had begun as a passing urge to shag the witch had grown into something more, something he didn't quite understand past the flashes of red hot anger to see her laughing at something Longbottom said._

"…and I'll be down in a minute," Ginny was speaking, without turning and Blaise realized he'd missed something.

Her long hair was neatly braided down her back and he felt the uncontrollable urge to feel it, reaching out just as she finally began to move, twisting to see why he hadn't answered. Blaise quickly rerouted his hand to stroke across the smooth skin of his bare head. "Headmaster said he was confident that the Room was gone, Weasley. We've done everything physically possible to bring the door out – there's nothing for it."

Suddenly, Ginny glanced up to meet his gaze and her eyes widened at the flicker she saw there. Her free hand fluttered up to her cheek and she turned away before the light blush on her cheek could give her away. Running her hand along the cool stone wall, Ginny shook her head. "I just want…"

Covering her hand with his own, Blaise stood directly behind Ginny and leaned down to murmur in her ear, his free hand skating along her shoulder and down her arm. "Maybe it isn't about what _you_ want, Ginevra. We are a team and you've been pushing me away from this project every step of the way. Let me help. Let me in, kitten."

"I haven't…" Ginny shivered at the electric touch of his skin on hers, weakly shaking her head without conviction. Her body was on fire at the light press of his against her back and it took every ounce of willpower not to lean into his touch. Zabini's reputation as a playboy wizard was well-known and Ginny had no intention of being a notch in his robe belt. 

Blaise felt an unaccountable surge at the tiny shiver, something between victory and completion. His hand curled around hers, pulling it off the wall as he turned her, effectively trapping Ginny against the stone. Reaching up, his fingertips brushed along the curve of her cheek and his gaze grew smoky at the light gasp of her lips, feeling his steely control spiraling rapidly away. "You have. What have I done that makes you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you!" Ginny protested sharply, fighting the desire to press her cheek against the palm of his hand. With a tiny, hard shake of her head, she pushed away the fog of desire that was clouding her thoughts. Her lips pursed wryly as she continued, tugging her hand free and giving his chest a light push back. "I don't know what you think you're doing but I can guess. Let me put any doubts aside, Zabini. I’m not that kind of girl."

He frowned, catching her waving hand and pulling it to press flat against his chest. The hard, pounding rhythm of his heart vibrated through her hand and Ginny blinked in astonishment as he growled. "Do you think that's lust, Weasley?" He dropped her hand angrily, stepping back and turning away. "I'll make it easy for you. I'm going."

"Wait!" Ginny blurted out, surprised to find her hand reaching out to stay the wizard. "I thought…" she stammered and stopped, huffing in exasperation, but continuing. "Everyone knows your rep, Zabini. I might not know what I want but I know what I don't want."

Blaise stilled at the soft press of her hand on his arm, turning back. His gaze flickered over her shoulder and he blinked sharply. Behind Ginny, the clear outline of a door was emerging and he grasped her by the arms firmly. "They know what I want them to know, Weasley. I'm not Potter. I don't want to cage you and put you on a pedestal." He drew her against his chest, stroking his cheek against hers. "I do want you in my bed, yes, but that's not all I want. If you aren't prepared to take a chance on what _could_ be, say the word and I'll walk away." 

The door behind her solidified and swung soundlessly open to reveal a solitary artists frame holding a blank canvas. Blaise opened his mouth to alert her to it when she reached up and pressed two fingers to his lips, giving a rueful shake of her head, chuckling. "Merlin's beard, man, you're going on like a Hufflepuff. I don't want you to go."

"There's no call to be insulting, Weasley," Blaise smirked, splaying one hand at the small of her back and tilting her head with the other as his lips slanted over hers in a slow, fiery kiss that left them both breathless when they reluctantly drew apart. 

Ginny's hazy gaze met his and she gave a small smile. "If we keep that up, we'll be in hot water with Headmaster for missing the ceremony."

"Agreed. My broom closet days are long past. Immediate preferences aside, I should like to do this right. Have dinner with me tonight," Blaise replied smoothly.

She blushed at the innuendo, answering. "All right. It's just… well, I can't help but feel like we could have figured this out," Ginny gestured over her shoulder. 

"Oh, I think we figured it out," he grinned, guiding Ginny forward with a possessive hand on her back. When they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, Blaise slid his arm around her waist as they entered, leaving no doubt for the turning heads. He felt her hand tighten in his and he squeezed back reassuringly, taking in Headmaster Flitwick's tiny form behind the podium at the Head Table stage. 

The diminutive wizard was in the middle of his speech and his eyes twinkled mischievously to see his last team arrive. "We should all be proud of what we have accomplished here – not only for ourselves and the children who will be attending in the spring but also for restoring the history for generations to come. Like the famed Phoenix, Hogwarts has risen from the ashes and I would like to think that we – all of us – have as well. As we move forward in our lives, hold this moment close in your hearts – when all manner of possibilities lies before us."

Ginny glanced up to find Blaise looking down with a sly smile.

~Fin~


End file.
